


summer heat

by buntaengi (inksmudge)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, just markmin soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksmudge/pseuds/buntaengi
Summary: there's no electricity and mark is tired aka just markmin being cuties and soft boyfriends. there is no plot.lowercase intended
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	summer heat

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the five markminists i see on my feed. the lack of markmin in markmin month *hands in head*

jaemin is seriously losing his mind. 

no, it's not because he's rushing for a deadline of a project, or the last ramyeon cup he's been saving is cooked by a _pig_ in the name of jisung park. (yes, jisung did eat his last ramyeon stock but it's a given fact that jaemin can never ever get mad at jisung.)

the apartment building where the five of them reside has a power outage. 

in the middle of summer. 

in the _hottest hour of the day_. 

the owner has already informed them that the electricians were already working on it and it'll get fixed in no time. 

but it's so hot and he's melting on the couch into a goo and you cannot absolutely drag him to go somewhere cooler.

because jaemin is now a puddle of sweat and just water.

the door to their apartment opens and it reveals a mark lee; a very tired one. mark told them today's his last day of exams, and he's been working and studying non-stop to prepare for this day. he throws his bag haphazardly to the side and just toes off his shoes somewhere.

mark practically drags his feet towards the couch where jaemin is currently melting, and to his surprise, instead of melting to the couch just like he did, mark melts to his lap instead. 

"hyung, you know i don't shy from affection, right? i even initiate it." 

mark makes a noise of acknowledge as he burrows his face on jaemin's thighs. 

"but hyung it's so fucking hot, the fan isn't working and hyuuuung please it's really hot" 

mark doesn't say a word, just burrows his face deeper as if golden treasure is on jaemin's side of the couch and there's no way to retrieve it but using his face. 

jaemin sighs. the fan standing on the side sparks to life, finally cooling the room and giving jaemin relief. mark never moved a muscle, he must've been really tired. jaemin starts to run his fingers on mark's hair, untangling curls and stroking his nape. peace envelops them both until, "nana?" 

jaemin hums. "i'm so tired, i slept so late last night," mark whines like a child. 

"yeah, the bed was very cold. and when i woke up you were already gone." 

mark makes a sad noise and shifts so he can out his arms around jaemin's waist. "i was almost late and i cannot ever wake you up when you sleep so prettily just to make me breakfast."

jaemin opts to pinch his cheek. "ah, hyungie. you're so sweet, why are you cheesy, huh? did you eat already?"

mark just smiles sheepishly, and jaemin narrows his eyes on him. he taps mark and stretches a little, standing to head to their kitchen. he opens the fridge and then closes it again. "... grocery run tomorrow? there's still an egg left. i'll just make you fried rice." 

"nana i'm not really hungry i just wanna nap." 

jaemin tuts but still walks to the couch. "nap, then. but you'll be eating a full meal for dinner later. come on," he pulls on his arm to make him stand. "hyung come on, the bed is way comfier than the couch." 

as they pass through the hallway to their shared room, jaemin turns off the fan and opens the door to their room. 

"change your clothes so you can feel better," jaemin turns on the fan and practically pushes him to the direction of his closet. mark laughs, "is that a technique just to see me strip?"

jaemin snorts, "there's nothing i haven't seen mr capable lee. if i want you to strip, i have better ways" 

mark, now putting a worn-off tee, scrunches his nose to jaemin settling to their bed, which they pushed together at the center for more space. 

mark lays comfortably on jaemin's arms and his embrace. "just wake me up for dinner, we can have some chinese or pizza, whatever the boys want." 

jaemin just pulls on his hair softly. "naaaap. you said it's sleeping time." mark grumbles but doesn't bother to bicker again. "night, nana" 

jaemin kisses him on his forehead. "night, markie."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> heyyy if you liked that kudos/comment/bookmark ♥️ hope you have a great day


End file.
